


COPE

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Will Never Die, M/M, Porn, Revisiting Memories, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Hershel Layton is trying to have a normal, good, wholesome evening when Luke - now an adult, presents himself to him wearing an outfit remarkably like his old clothes.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	COPE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: I'm uploading this to flex. Luke is an adult here.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Caregiver/Little Roleplay  
> Mention of Hershel wanting to have sex with Luke when still a minor

The professor pushed open the door to his apartment, rubbing the back of his neck. Today was a strenuous day for him. Two back to back lectures lasting a couple hours each, the second one dragging into the night. Although now he was finished and home. 

Was he getting old? He was only 46. Perhaps having a much younger partner made him feel that way. Ah well. He put his briefcase down by the door and took his coat off and-

“Profess _ ah _ !”

Hershel turned back just a tiny bit, spotting Luke standing just by the couch. He was… certainly wearing something.

Mary Janes, thigh high socks, tight tight denim shorts, a white button-up shirt and suspenders. And his old cap planted on his head. He was 22 years old and was dressing like he was 10 years old again. 

Hershel just blinked in surprise before Luke suddenly took him by the shoulders, marching him to the couch.

“You’ve had a long day,  _ professah _ , let me make you some tea. I’ve already got dinner ready.” Luke pushed him down on his shoulders, Hershel basically sitting down and watching the boy pour some already boiled water from the kettle into an already prepared teacup.  _ This was staged. _

“Luke…” Hershel smiled faintly, until he spotted Luke standing on his toes to grab something and it hit him what he was doing.

“Here’s your tea, professah!” Luke immediately came back over, passing him the tea on a tiny dish. And he plopped down beside him, immediately leaning his head on his shoulder.

Hershel sipped his tea slowly, feeling Luke nuzzle into his neck. Luke had shaved the stubble on his chin clearly just a few minutes or hours ago and Hershel could indeed feel it.

“It’s excellent, but… are you roleplaying as your ten your old self?” Hershel spoke, a bit bewildered.

“What do you mean, professah?” Luke put a hand on his crotch, clearly ignoring the question. And Hershel stared into those eyes and looked back and saw those beautiful eyes he first saw when he met that beautiful little child.

“L...Luke.” Hershel trembled, his hand holding the teacup beginning to shake. 

“Professah, I’ve got- I’ve got-” 

“Luke, I am on board with what you’re doing but I would like to know what you’re trying.” Hershel set the saucer down, carefully pulling Luke’s hand off his crotch.

“Alright, Hershel.” The high pitched elated tone left Luke’s voice, softly smiling. “I’m gonna be real. You wanted to fuck me when I was ten years old.”

Hershel remained silent, not responding.

“You can say you wanted to. It’s alright.” Luke assured warmly.

“I did, Luke.” Layton looked down into his lap, ashamed.

“Hershel.” Luke quietly took his hand, a slow smile coming to his face. “And you didn’t.”

“And you wanted to have sex with me when you were 13.” Hershel murmured.

“Long story short-” Luke leaned in close, “Let’s pretend.”

Hershel bit his lip for a moment. “Are you... sure?”

“I’m kind of into it.” Luke admitted openly, leaning in close. “We could pretend I’m 10 years old and we’re in the hotel room back in Misthallery and you’re taking-”

“I could never take advantage of you like that.” Hershel croaked.

“Well, good thing I’m an adult and we’re just pretending.” Luke had a sparkle in his eyes.

Hershel inhaled slowly, and exhaled.

“It will be fine.” Luke spoke. “Just take me and we’ll be fine.” 

\--

“Mr. Layton…” Luke lay sprawled out on the bed, his shoes having come off, His shirt was intact and his pants and underwear gone, his erection with precum already beading at the tip. “Mr. Layton, I don’t know w-why I feel like this!” He spoke with that cute high pitched voice, somehow perfectly mimicking himself from when he was younger. His eyes were wide and somehow  _ innocent  _ looking, despite the fact he very knew what he was doing.

“How are you feeling…?” Hershel whispered, standing so he could take in the whole image laying before him. Luke was  _ beautiful,  _ perhaps in a new way. The socks on his slim legs and his erection jutting up beautifully.

“I d-don’t like- I--” Luke desperately grabbed his cock with both hands, squirming onto the sheets. “I - I need you…”

His hat was jammed firmly on his head still. Those beautiful wide eyes. Hershel had ridden Luke plenty of times, but this was… the first time in a long time he’d been able to consider topping. Perhaps it was anxiety, perhaps it was disgust with himself. 

“Luke, my boy.” Hershel took a seat, his eyes fixed on Luke’s trembling lip and trying to keep his eyes off how… well endowed he was. “Would you like some help there?”

“I want yooou…” Luke whined, shakily. He held his hands out, grasping into the air. Hershel took a deep breath.

“We’ll have to be quiet, hmm?” Hershel tried to speak in his sexiest tone, mostly just a lower pitch than usual. “I’m going to need to stretch you open first.”

“And I wanna get on with it.” Luke’s eyebrows fell a twitch.

Hershel took a moment to consider how he could go about this. He decided to kneel on the bed before transferring to cross his legs, beckoning Luke closer.

“Come sit here.”

Luke perked up, sitting up and crawling over to sit between his legs, plopping right down. His cock was still erect, Hershel slowly reaching to caress it gently with his fingertips.

“Pr-professah Layton.” Luke trembled, suddenly feeling his hips pulled towards Hershel’s own, feeling his erection between his buttocks. He gasped in surprise.

And Hershel began to nibble on his ear a little, Luke whined and arched his back in surprise. Oh, oh, he’d thought about this more than he should have. Hershel ran a hand up his thigh, trying to keep his breath from racing as arousal grew more and more urgent by the second.

“This is wrong, Professah…” Luke spoke in a gentle whine, until he gasped and tensed. His tone had an undeniable sultry undertone. Yet, Hershel paused.

“Do you not want this, my boy?” Hershel by instinct froze up and let his hand drift off the man’s thigh. His comfort was most important, after all.

For a brief moment, Luke’s expression and entire demeanour swung back to the full grown adult he was. “The safe word is puzzle, Hershel, I’m fine, this is hot.”

“Ah, well then.” Hershel uncapped a bottle of lube he had been keeping on hand, Luke went loose against him again, making tiny whines. This was a remarkable treat, he thanked the stars above for letting this to happen. He slipped a finger inside once he’d covered it with lube and hoped it was a good angle.

“Pr-- Professah.” 

Hershel grit his teeth as Luke began to work against him, and quickly slipped in a second finger. Oh, Luke. Oh sweetheart. He pressed his lips to his neck and peppered it with kisses, letting Luke let out a moan. He was moaning his title. “Professah, professah, professah, professah-”

“You’re so cute.” Hershel murmured on his neck, withdrawing his fingers and savouring the man’s cry.

“I-- I want your dick, professah- I want it so so bad-” Luke begged, glancing over his shoulder. “Please, professah.” His own cock was still bobbing and fully erect, untouched with a perfectly round bead of precum at the tip.

Hershel wrapped his arms around the smaller man, appreciating his slim frame and went to whisper by his ear. “Please sit on my lap further and I can help you feel good.”

Luke gave a soft grunt in confirmation and shuffled back to seat himself in Hershel’s lap, letting Hershel align his cock with his entrance, then two hands on his shoulders to push him down onto his cock. The penetration was sudden and painful, drawing a cry from his lips.

“I’m too small for this.” Luke breathed. Of course, Hershel fit snugly inside him, but he was still quite well endowed. He felt his breathing accelerate until his partner said two very special words.

“Good boy.” 

_ Oh,  _ Luke leaned back and groaned, beginning to fuck himself on the professor’s cock, bouncing up and down and letting words fall from his lips uselessly.  _ Professah.  _ Over, and over again.

Hershel shut his eyes and allowed himself to bathe in the sensations, the force of Luke’s weight coming down onto him, the tightness around his cock and for just a second, how well loved he was. Luke  _ loved  _ him, despite  _ everything.  _ He felt he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve so much, but for a moment, he could let go.

Hershel decided to grab Luke’s cock, finally, feeling his length and beginning to jack him off, hearing him collapse into those moans. Luke’s head threw back onto his shoulder, relaxing with his mouth hanging open as he continued to bounce.

“You’re such a perfect little thing.” Hershel cooed, enjoying the friction, tears springing to his eyes. 

Luke came all of a sudden with a faint yelp, as if this was his first time or something. A ribbon of white on the red blanket. It was absolutely not his first time but it somehow added to the experience. And Hershel slammed his hips up into Luke as he hit his own orgasm, feeling it ripple through him like fire.

…

“Hershel-”

“Let’s keep going.” 

Luke nodded, pulling himself off and turning to face the professah. His head tilted, his thigh high socks slipping down, his hat ajar and his shirt crumpled. 

“That felt soooo good.” Luke purred. “Let’s try again another day, huh, professah?”

“I suppose.” Hershel nodded, holding his arms outstretched. “Shall we snuggle?”

“Yeah, p-professah!”


End file.
